villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
The Point of No Return
"The Point of No Return" is a song from the stage musical The Phantom of the Opera, as well as its various other performances and 2004 film adaptation. It features the Phantom who, after killing actor Signor Piangi and usurping his role, sings with his love interest Christine Daaé on stage and attempts to propose to her until the crew finds Piangi's body backstage. Performers Lyrics Past the point of no return No backward glances The games we played till now are at an end Past all thought of "if" or "when" No use resisting Abandon thought and let the dream descend What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us? Past the point of no return The final threshold What warm unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return You have brought me To that moment when words run dry To that moment when speech disappears Into silence Silence I have come here Hardly knowing the reason why In my mind I've already imagined Our bodies entwining Defenseless and silent Now I am here with you No second thoughts I've decided Decided Past the point of no return No going back now Our passion-play has now, at last, begun Past all thought of right or wrong One final question How long should we two wait, before we're one? When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us? Past the point of no return The final threshold The bridge is crossed So stand and watch it burn We've passed the point of no return Say you'll share with me One love, one lifetime Lead me, save me from my solitude Say you want me with you here beside you Anywhere you go, let me go too Christine, that's all I ask of- is it? What has happened? Ubaldo! my God... My God! ruined, André, ruined! [Monsieur le Vicomte! Come with me!] my darling, my darling... Who has done this? Why did you let this happen? [Monsieur le Vicomte, I know where they are!] can I trust you? must. But remember: your hand at the level of your eyes! why? [Why? The Punjab Lasso, monsieur. First Buquet, now Piangi] [Like this, monsieur. I'll come with you.] Meg! No, you stay here! Come with me, monsieur. Hurry, or we shall be too late! Other Appearances *The Broadway version of the song was featured on the albums The Phantom of the Opera (Remastered 2000), Michael Crawford Performs Andrew Lloyd Webber, and The Best of Broadway: The American Musical. *The film version was featured on the 2004 soundtrack The Phantom of the Opera. The soundtrack version altered some of the speaking at the end. Gallery Images Broadway PointCrawfordBrightman2.gif PointCrawfordBrightman3.gif PointCrawfordBrightman.jpg 2004 Film Firyphantom.gif Phantom-of-the-Opera-Screencaps-alws-phantom-of-the-opera-movie-12185479-1012-425.jpg Phantomopera53.jpg Videos Official The Phantom of the Opera - The Point Of No Return - Original Cast Recording (21 23)|Broadway The Point of No Return - 2004 Film The Phantom of the Opera|2004 Film The Point Of No Return (Live At The Royal Albert Hall 2011)|Live at the Royal Albert Hall Covers The Phantom of the Opera - The Point of No Return by Tom Butwin from A Different Stage (40 52)|Tom Butwin The Point of No Return|Jonathan Young feat. Malinda Kathleen Reese The Point Of No Return (From Phantom Of The Opera)|Crimson Ensemble The Point of No Return-0|Giovanni Abbiati Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Live Action Songs Category:Duets Category:Hero/Villain Numbers